Janet van Dyne
|gender = Female|DOD = 2018|affiliation = (formerly)|status = Deceased|movie = ''Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp Avengers 4 (unreleased)|actor = Michelle Pfeiffer Hayley Lovitt (young) Paul Rudd (while possessing Scott Lang)|age = 68|DOB = May 6, 1950}} Janet van Dyne was the wife of Hank Pym and the mother of Hope van Dyne. She operated as the superhero Wasp in S.H.I.E.L.D. until she sacrificed herself to save the lives of millions, becoming lost to the Quantum Realm. Biography Early Life Having a Family and Hope.]] Janet van Dyne married Hank Pym, a scientist who developed a way to shrink a human to the size of an ant and maintain their strength. He also discovered a way to communicate with ants. Together they had a daughter named Hope. Ant-Man and the Wasp Janet van Dyne convinced her husband Hank Pym to let her join his missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. With her own shrinking suit, she became known as the Wasp alongside Hank as the Ant-Man. Lost to the Quantum Realm The duo undertook many S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, until a mission in 1987 to disarm a Soviet en-route to the United States. In order to stop the missile, Janet disabled her regulator to shrink small enough to enter the missile and though the mission was successful, Janet was lost to the Quantum Realm. To protect their daughter, Hope, from the horrifying truth, Hank told her that Janet had died in a plane crash, and he himself from Hope to study the Quantum Realm in hopes of retrieving Janet. He finally told her the truth in 2015. ]] Seeing that Scott Lang survived and returned from the Quantum Realm after a showdown with Darren Cross, Pym wondered if his wife was still alive as well.Ant-Man Escape from the Quantum Realm Janet manages to communicate with Scott Lang after coming into contact with him in the Quantum Realm, and leaves a message behind. This then causes Scott to contact Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, after ceasing contact with them due to him being under house arrest. Meanwhile, Pym and Hope continues to create a Quantum Tunnel in order to bring back Janet, and recruits Lang. The trio are then forced to work together to overcome Ghost and Foster, who were attempting to enter the Quantum Realm to cure Ava's condition. Hank Pym enters the Quantum Realm while Hope and Lang fight off Sonny Burch, who was attempting to steal Pym's technology for his own purposes. Ghost arrives and steals Pym's portable lab. Meanwhile, Hank Pym begins to lose consciousness after being in the Quantum Realm, but was saved by Janet. The couple reunite and begin their escape. Ghost then manages to begin the extraction process, extracting quantum energy from Janet to cure her condition and killing Janet in the process. Hope and Lang arrives and stops her, thus saving Janet. Pym and Janet escapes the Quantum Realm and Hope reunites with them, with Janet complimenting Hope and Lang. She then manages to stabilise Ava's condition, but realises that they would need to harvest quantum energy to cure her completely. The Pym family reunites and began to build a new life, while creating a smaller Quantum Tunnel. They send Lang to harvest quantum energy and Janet warns him not to fall in a time vortex. Lang enters the Quantum Realm and completed his mission. While he is trying to get Janet, Pym and Hope to get him out, they were unresponsive. It turns out that the entire family disintegrated following Thanos' snap. Personality From Hank Pym's account about her, Janet was a selfless person who would not hesitate to give her life to save millions, shown when she used her regulator to shrink between the molecules to disable a Soviet missile becoming trapped in the Quantum Realm as a result. Hank was very much in love with her and was extremely distraught at her apparent death to the point of becoming distant towards Hope and studying the Quantum Realm relentlessly for years. Powers and Abilities Powers Wasp Suit *'Size Manipulation': Similar to Ant-Man, van Dyne was able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles. Her strength and durability were also increased, allowing her superhuman strength and durability. *'Flight': By utilizing four artificial insect-like wings, van Dyne could fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease. *'Superhuman Strength': When decreased in size, van Dyne possessed superhuman strength. Quantum Powers *'Quantum Entanglement': After coming in contact with Scott Lang, Janet was tied to him, making her able to psionically communicate with him via perception altering dreams that revealed her location. She was also able to possess Lang’s body and use him to reveal her precise location. *'Quantum Particle Manipulation': After spending three decades in the Quantum Realm, Janet could use the molecules around her to shape herself and remain stable. *'Quantum Healing': After absorbing Quantum energies at an unprecedented rate, Janet was able to manipulate the structure of living organisms on the atomic level and prevent them from experiencing Quantum Displacement. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Janet was one of the foremost scientists on the planet earth before and after existing in the Quantum Realm. She was able to (through Scott Lang) perfectly align the machinery on the Quantum Tunnel to her precise location. She also knew enough about Quantum Physics and Biochemistry to physically evolve herself to withstand the conditions of the Realm, and it was her genius that miniaturized Hank Pym’s Quantum Tunnel. Equipment *'Wasp Suit': An advanced Pym Particle-based suit, similar to the Ant-Man Suit. The first suit was created by her and Hank Pym for any super heroics. Relationships Family *Hank Pym † - Husband *Hope van Dyne/Wasp † - Daughter Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employers *Bill Foster - Former Colleague *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Ava Starr/Ghost - Attempted Killer turned Patient and Ally *Luis Enemies *Thanos - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Janet van Dyne was the original incarnation of Wasp and a founding member of the Avengers, actually giving this name to the team. *During the scene where Scott Lang is shrinking into the Quantum Realm, a silhouette of what looks like Janet van Dyne’s Wasp suit can be seen. In an interview with Collider, director Peyton Reed stated that it was possible to see something or someone during that scene.Ant-Man Easter Eggs: Director Peyton Reed Reveals Where to Find Them Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon intended to use Wasp in The Avengers as one of the female leads when Scarlett Johansson's involvement was still unconfirmed. However, plans to use both Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne were ultimately scrapped.Joss Whedon Says His Avengers Script Originally Included The Wasp *Before Michelle Pfeiffer was casted as Janet van Dyne, was considered for the role. *Renae Moneymaker was a stunt double for Michelle Pfeiffer in the role of Janet van Dyne. *Melinda Russell was a stand-in for Michelle Pfeiffer in the role of Janet van Dyne. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos